Tainted Sunrise
by ElfPixie
Summary: I'm not good at these. Basicly its just Bura being rebelous. Like always ^^ But relaly hteres more to it! Deals with death and possibly suicide. please read. Unfinished
1. Tainted Sunrise

A/N: I've been working off and on this fic for a long time and it's still not finished! Grr… But anyways hopefully I'll get some good reviews from you guys and even ideas for the end of the story! Maybe I should end it out with a little B/G part…. Hmm… maybe. Anyways it's done yet X.x and I can't think of an ending so any kind of review or suggestion would be appreciated!  
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
Digging through the tangle of clothes, she sighed a sigh a relief finally finding her favorite belt. She slowly put the rainbow colored belt through all the belt loops in her baggy khaki pants making sure not to miss any and striating her baby blue shirt she checked her self out in her full-length mirror. Her long aqua hair was in two very long pigtails that flowed down her back looked perfect with her blue shirt with a black kitten on it, while it's sleeves came way down passed her hands. Sitting down she tied her white platform shoes. Finishing as best she could to tie her shoes, because her sleeves kept falling over her hands, she opened her window and silently crept out. As soon as her foot touched the ground she heard a car pulled up with her friends yelling and screaming for her. She put a covered finger up to her lips as she jumped into the convertible, hoping that her friends yelling would cease. When they got far enough from her house, she placed her favorite CD in the CD player and cranked it up as loud as the player would allow it.  
  
Soon the group of reckless teens reached their destination. An old warehouse that had hundreds of kids, of the same age, waiting out side the doors.  
  
"Hey Bura, I didn't think you'd be here tonight." A tall guy said walking up to her. He had dark blue hair and pale blue eyes.  
  
"Hi Bay! Yea, my parents really got pissed last time, didn't they? But I snuck out tonight. You think I'd miss this party?" She said hugging him and barley reaching his shoulder.  
  
"Who'd you come with?" He asked getting in the long line of kids  
  
"It's ok you don't have to wait in line, I came with Roxi and a couple other people." Bura told him walking strait up to the double doors, nodding at the guy standing there and walking in. The instant the two walked in the loud sound of techno music filled their ears. The room was painted black and dark navy blue. There were strobe lights blinking everywhere, two huge video screens on the black wall and all the black lights made everything glow a florescent purple color. Quickly seeing all her friends and the people she came with, she and her current partner walked up to the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey why is everyone just sitting there, let's dance!" Bura said they all nodded and got up.  
  
"Here Bura take this." A short blonde said giving her a little white pill that had a rainbow on it.  
  
"Ok thanks I'll pay you back, k?" Taking it quickly Bura got up to dance.  
  
With energy drained and the rainbow pill finally wearing off Bura sat down at the table her friends had previously vacated. It had been way to obvious to her that they had taken more ecstasy than herself, because they were still out there on the dance floor having the time of their lives. Watching the hundreds of glow sticks sway back and forth in the dark she started to get dizzy. Quickly Bura guzzled down one of the bitter drinks that were placed close to her. With beads of sweat pouring down her face she got up and headed for the double doors that she had entered only four hours ago.  
  
"Hey Bura Where ya going?" An auburn haired girl said intercepting her on her way to the doors.  
  
"Hey Roxi, it's really hot in here so I thought I'd go outside to cool down." She said smiling  
  
"Oh ok, hey do you mind finding another ride home, 'cause I uh…" she trailed off as a very cute blonde guy came up to join her. Bura giggled she knew what Roxi had meant.  
  
"Sure Rox, no problem." The younger girl said  
  
"Are you sure I feel really bad." She said in apology  
  
"It's fine, go have fun! Jaa ne!" Bura waved and walked away  
  
"Now I just got to find someone to take me home…"She mumbled searching around the huge room for someone she knew. Finally she fond Bay and begged him to take her home. Once he agreed they left at once. After convincing him that he couldn't come up to her room because her dad would hear them. Bura climbed back up to her unlocked bedroom window, only to be greeted by her not so happy looking kitten Leiko that she had forgotten to feed. Checking her watch and ignoring the evil stares from Leiko she drowsily changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt. Then hoped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	2. Tainted Sunrise 2

A/N: I know it's short… but please forgive me lots more on the way!  
  
  
  
Bura blinked open her eyes and looked at the bright red blinking numbers on her nightstand.  
  
"Six o'clock…" She mumbled dragging herself out of bed. The soft pale yellow sunlight poured through her half way opened window letting in the sound of birds outside. It seemed as if every bird in existence was outside her window just chirping away. After yelling at the birds to shut up she shut her window and strolled into her bathroom now fully awake.  
  
"Jeez… I look like crap!" Taking the hair ties out of her hair she ran her fingers through it a found something sticky.  
  
"Eww… what the hell?" She said pulling a piece of her candy necklace out of her hair then took the necklace off altogether.  
  
After taking a shower, steam still flowing out of the bathroom door, Bura threw on a pair of ripped up jeans and a pale green pullover that was two sizes too big and probably Trunks'. Then tied a hunter green bandana over her damp hair. She trudged down the stairs and into her kitchen to get breakfast.  
  
"Ohayoo!" A tall well built lavender haired man said from behind a newspaper.  
  
"Ohayoo oni." She said putting a bagel in the toaster.  
  
"So what time did you get home last night?" Bura gasped in surprise  
  
"What are you talking about Trunks?" Bura said acting like nothing had happened  
  
"Bura don't play dumb with me I heard you leave last not but I didn't hear you get back…" He trailed off  
  
"Oniisan what have you been smoking?" Bura said smiling and waving a finger in his face.  
  
"Bura you tell me now what time you got home or I'll tell Otoosan." Trunks said in a harsh tone  
  
"Fine Trunks I went out last night and I got home around 2:00." She said not giving him the full truth.  
  
"Bura your only 15 years old, you don't need to be going out partying and sneaking out of the house!" Trunks said his tone of voice changing from mad to more of a fatherly tone.  
  
"Fine Trunks, I won't do it again… Kami you're so annoying!" Bura said trying to make him more content. Focusing her attention on her bagel once more she got the cream cheese out and sat at the table.  
  
"Oh yea one more thing Bura the Pan thing isn't going for you." Trunks said laughing at his own joke then walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh that was so clever baka!" Bura yelled after him. After she finished eating Bura went and got her backpack from her room, purposely avoiding her father the whole time. 


	3. Tainted Sunrise 3

A/N: Told you this one would be longer! Please review!  
  
School was never Bura's favorite thing to do. Even though her mother was one of the smartest people in the world and her father was bright too, it just seemed to her that she didn't inherit those genes. But she did inherit all of her mothers other good points. Her perfect body, perfect hair, and great sense of style everything everyone wanted she had but didn't always put it to use. When Bura finally left her house it was 15 minutes till school started.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have taken so long eating…' She thought as she ran to her first period class. The bell rang right as she stepped in and she quickly took her sit. Noticing Roxi wasn't in school she giggled.  
  
"Briefs-san is there anything you would like to share?" Her teacher asked in an annoyed tone  
  
"Uh… no Sensei." Bura replied barely even glancing at the person who was talking to her.  
  
"Good, now pay attention." Bura just sighed and continued ignoring her suppose to be authority figure and the teacher started teaching again. Soon after someone threw a little white note at Bura.  
  
Bura-chan,  
  
Did you go to that party last night? Trunks' was worried.  
  
~Marron  
  
Bura sighed Marron was always looking out for her, like the big sister Bura never had or wanted. She worried too much when worrying wasn't needed. Bura wrote back:  
  
*~Marron-chan~*  
  
Yes I did, and I had fun. I know Trunks' was worried but it's not his problem. I am fine and I had lots of fun. Stop worrying 'cause I know u were too. I'm a big gurl I can take care of my self. *~Bura~*  
  
Bura tossed the note back across the room and Marron caught it with ease. This was Bura's only class with Marron because Bura was a sophomore and Marron, Trunks and Goten were all seniors and Ubbu was a junior. She looked over to Marron again and saw that she was writing something, and then saw another piece of paper fly across the room.  
  
Bura-chan,  
  
Bura I know you're old enough to take care of yourself, but you need people to worry about you what if something happens? Sorry now I sound like you r mother or something ^-^ Anyways what's up with your clothes, are you trying to look like Pan-chan or something?  
  
~Marron  
  
Just then the bell rang and Bura pile all of her school supplies back in her backpack, which had many pins and different patches on it. Marron waited outside the door then they walked down the hall together.  
  
"Ouch Marron-chan that was harsh." The blue haired girl said  
  
"What?" Marron said in confusion  
  
"I do not look like Pan-chan!" Bura whined, Marron laughed  
  
"I know but the bandana… I don't know."  
  
"Oni said the same thing! Just 'cause I wear a bandana doesn't mean anything!" She said stomping her foot. The older girl just laughed even harder then they walked into the bathroom.  
  
"So you had fun?" Marron asked her boyfriends little sister. Trunks and her had been going out since she was thirteen and were planning on getting married when they got out of high school.  
  
"Uhh… yea I guess, but I left kind of early… well earlier than everyone else…" She said applying dark black eye liner on her ivory skin.  
  
"What time did you get home?" Marron asked brushing her hair. Bura missed the pigtails her best friend used to wear, but they all had to grow up sometimes. Now Marron just let her long blonde hair flow down her back.  
  
"Umm… like three- thirty or four, sometime around then…" Bura replied as they walked out of the bathroom  
  
"Wow! That's so late Bura! You must be really tired! Well see you at lunch!" Marron said leaving Bura at the door of her next class.  
  
Bura's next two classes went by very slowly, while she drew on her hands and backpack the whole time. As the bell rang she got all of her stuff together and walked to the table she, Trunks, Marron, Goten and Ubbu sat at everyday for lunch.  
  
"Hey Ubbu-kun!" Bura said sitting down next to the tan skin boy.  
  
"Hey Bura-chan!" Ubbu had moved to their town when he was 15. Soon Goten and Trunks arrived with their food and sat down.  
  
"Where's Marron-chan?" Trunks asked looking for his long time girlfriend.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" The perky blonde said walking up to their table.  
  
"Answer you question oni?" Bura said giving the all time famous Vegeta smirk to her big brother. Trunks just moved over a seat so Marron could sit down and ignored his little sister's comment.  
  
"B-chan aren't you eating?" Goten asked worried  
  
"No I'm not really hungry…" She answered  
  
"Oh ok…" He said  
  
"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Bura asked getting off of the subject  
  
"Uhh… I think Marron-chan and me are going to the movies." Her brother said taking a sip of his Pepsi.  
  
"I never heard about this." Marron said to her boyfriend  
  
"I'm supposed to be going out with Tai this weekend." Ubbu added  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Whose Tai?" Bura and Marron questioned  
  
"Just this girl…" Ubbu said blushing. Bura and Marron smiled Ubbu always had girls who wanted to go out with him, and he still always got embarrassed when they talked about dating.  
  
"What about you Goten? Got a date?" Trunks questioned  
  
"Nope I think I'll just hangout this weekend, I'm getting kind of tired of partying every night." He said  
  
"Wow! Goten without a date! Its amazing!" Ubbu said astonished. Goten just took a couple of chips out of Marron's bag and ate them. Marron frowned  
  
Bura just sat there playing with the ends of her frayed jeans until Goten offered her one of Marron's chips.  
  
"No thanks." She said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Your weird Bura!" Trunks said grasping her hand  
  
"What?" She said looking at the work of art on her hand.  
  
"What's up with all the little fairies and stuff?" Bura looked up at him then down at her hand again. It looked very cute! Her name was written in big bubble letters, all colored different, then resting on her name was a small black and green pixie, a couple little random creatures that looked you they came strait out of a fantasy novel and then two wilting flowers with their vines curling around each letter.  
  
"What!? I was bored!"  
  
"Plus you can't deny that it isn't cute…" She added quickly then showed Marron her hand. Marron sweetly nodded while Goten, Ubbu and Trunks broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Marron said getting tired. Trunks then immediately stopped, and soon was followed by Goten and Ubbu. After that the bell shortly rang telling them to go to their 5th period classes. Then they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 


	4. Tainted Sunrise 4

A/N: Kind of short again sorry! Please review!  
  
----------  
  
After lunch Bura had two more boring classes then walked strait home from school. Trunks, Goten and Ubbu had all gotten detention for something they did that they refused to tell her about and Marron was staying after school for volleyball practice. So Bura was stuck walking by herself.  
  
Bura sighed putting down her books. School sucked, life sucked, but at least there was another rave tomorrow night, it gave her something to look forward to. Though she didn't know if Trunks would like her going. But she could always get around him it was easy and she was good at it.  
  
"Kaasan! Have you seen my new turtle neck?!" Trunks yelled from upstairs  
  
"Look in the Gap bag by the door Trunks!" His mother yelled from her seat in the downstairs living room. Bura inwardly laughed. Trunks was such a stereotypical prep, she didn't know how Marron could stand it! But then again, she thought, Marron was too.  
  
"Yea Trunks look in your GAP bag!" Bura said laughing at her brother, who had just ran downstairs in nothing but boxers.  
  
"Put some clothes on brat!" Bura laughed as her dad yelled. Kami, her family was so hostile! Never a quite moment!  
  
"Trunks where are you going tonight?" His younger sibling asked  
  
"I thought we talked about this? Remember were all going to the fair tonight? You better get dressed!" 'Oh that!' Bura said to herself.  
  
"K, I'll be ready in a sec." The blue haired girl quickly ran to her huge bedroom, looked around for some somewhat clean clothes and got dressed. She looked her self up and down; she was wearing long jean shorts, a striped collared shirt and tennis shoes. She ran a brush through her, threw it up in two long messy buns, grabbed her bag and ran out the door to her impatient brother waiting in the car.  
  
"Geez Trunks you don't have to get all pissy!" Bura said getting into the small, dark blue Jetta her brother owned.  
  
"Well we still have to go to Marron's house, which is way out of the way!" He said stepping on the gas.  
  
Marron's house was a small out-of-the-way place right out side of the city and very far away from Bura's house.  
  
"So are Goten and Ubbu driving themselves?" The perky blonde asked getting into the car.  
  
"Umm… Ubbu went to Goten's after school and they're taking Goten's car to the fair." Trunks said putting the car into reverse.  
  
"Oh ok, Bura you look cute!" Marron said turning to Bura  
  
"Don't support her wannabe punk look!" The lavender haired boy said  
  
"Ugh… Trunks what makes you think that I'm soo wannabe?" Bura yelled from the back seat.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok no fighting about this right now! We're going to have a fun night!" She said sounding like their mother. Trunks and Bura both said 'fine' in unison then focused their attention on something else. Marron was by far the most mature person that they hung out with. She was always thinking about other people and always looked very nice, even in Bura point of view. That night she had on light pink Capri's and a long sleeved white shirt. Not really Bura favorite style in the world but it looked cute on Marron.  
  
30 minutes of silence later the small group arrived at the fair.  
  
"Where are we supposed to meet Goten and Ubbu?" Bura asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Umm… by the fairest wheel," Trunks replied and they walked in the direction of the big wheel. When everyone met up, the group went on every unsafe fair ride they could before they thought they were going to throw up.  
  
"haha you guys wanna go get something to eat?" Goten suggested, they looked at him then covered their mouths like they were going to throw up.  
  
"After going on all of those rides all Goten can still think all is food!" Bura said disgusted  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" Was Marron's answer  
  
"I need to sit down before I puke!" Was the younger tan boys answer and Trunks simply hit Goten in the arm.  
  
"Ok, ok so it wasn't a good idea, but we need to do something!" Goten said rubbing the place where Trunks hit him.  
  
"I wanna go home!" Bura whined  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me, it's already…" Ubbu paused looked at his watch then started again "…12:30…"  
  
"Wow! It's already that late, we still have to drop Marron off!" Trunks said getting a little historical. Then they all decided that they would see each other tomorrow at school and parted ways.  
  
---------- 


	5. Tainted Sunrise 5

A/N: I think the story is going to fast… tell me what you think! Bye!  
  
----------  
  
Bura slept through most of her classes the next day so she would be ready to go to that rave later. She had fun with everyone last night but she'd still rather go to a rave anytime. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of school and she quietly walked home from school.  
  
"Hey you guys have you notice that Bura is being a little more distant lately?" Trunks asked his two best friends while they were in detention.  
  
"Stop talking boys or I'll send you all out and you'll serve Saturday school!" The administer said.  
  
"Yea I think she has… its weird she use to love doing everything with us and she was always the little B-chan that just followed us around everywhere… but now it just seems that she would rather be doing something else with other people…" Goten said looking a little worried. Ubbu nodded  
  
"That's what I thought too… I guess I'll talk to her tonight…" Trunks said trailing off  
  
'Where is it? Where is it? Where is it!?' Bura said to herself looking all over for her other earring.  
  
"Yes! Found it!" She cried, and then put the small lighting earring in the forth hole on her right ear. She then pulled on a pair of light blue fishnet stockings under her dark blue plaid dress and put on her lace up black boots. But unlike normal she just left her long hair down and strait.  
  
Then there was a knock at her large sticker covered door.  
  
"Bura can I come in?" Trunks' voice said from the other side  
  
"Do you have to?" Bura said getting up and unlocking the door  
  
"Yea I wanna talk –" He stopped when he looked at her "-Where are you going?" he asked  
  
"No where Trunks. What did you wanna talk about" Bura said walking into her bathroom  
  
"Where are you going tell me now?!" Trunks said getting angry.  
  
"Trunks just leave me alone!" Bura sighed and crossed her arms  
  
"No! You're all dressed up and I wanna know were you going!"  
  
"To a party with Roxi, if you must know!" Bura said now yelling too  
  
"No you are not," he said calming down a little  
  
"Whatever, why can't you and every one" she said waving her hands " Goten, Marron, Ubbu, why can't you just leave me alone!" Just then she heard a car pull up.  
  
"I'm leaving now, don't wait up!" She said with a little smirk and climbed down the tree outside her window. With Trunks still calling after her she jumped into Bays car and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Roxi asked  
  
"Nothing really, hey love the new color!" Roxi who once had auburn hair now had bleach blonde with dark red streaks.  
  
"Ooh really thanks!" She said fingering her hair  
  
"Yea, and your outfit is cute too, though I'm not a huge fan of pink!" They both laughed and Bay pulled into the packed parking a lot. Getting out of the car Bay took Bura by the hand and they walked together to the dark warehouse.  
  
Some time around 4:00 a.m. the three under aged teens left the party.  
  
"Bay get off, Roxi is right here!" Bura said nudging Bay off of her with her shoulder  
  
"Aww… she doesn't mind!" He said and went back to kissing her neck  
  
"That's because she's so focus on the hallucinations she's having right now she doesn't know what to think!" Bura said giggling as Bay tickled her.  
  
"Ok, ok, but later" He said with a wink and she smiled  
  
"Are you sure you can drive?" She asked  
  
"Yep!" He said then peeled out of the warehouse parking lot.  
  
The small sports car swerved in and out of each lane, speeding and running through red lights while the teens thought they were having the time of there life.  
  
"Bay watch the road…" Bura murmured kissing his neck and chest.  
  
Then Bay noticed a pair of blinding headlights; the next thing they heard was a loud screech and then a crash.  
  
---------- 


	6. Tainted Sunrise 6

A/N: Another short but sad chapter  
  
----------  
  
Bura groaned in pain and took in her surroundings, she saw flashing lights and few people, the sounds around her all melted in together to make a disturbing white noise, she felt the cold concrete under her and smelled blood and dirt mixed. But all she could really focus on was the immense paining running through her body. Then the small innocent girl blacked out again, not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
Trunks sat in his room staring blankly at the wall. 'How could she just leave like that? Why did she have to be such a brat all the time? Doesn't she care how other people feel?' Were some of the questions running through the boy's head. Trunks ran a hand through his soft lavender hair and turned off his light. Whatever it was he would worry about it in the morning.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma said groggily looking at her clock. It blinked 4:32 a.m. in bright fluorescent letters  
  
"Yes this is she…"  
  
"No I'm sorry you have the wrong person my daughter is sleeping in her room" The mother said  
  
"Yes her name is Bura Briefs…" She said now getting a little upset  
  
"Oh Kami, no you have to be wrong." She said then ran to her daughters room  
  
"Oh Kami!" She said shaking and crying  
  
"Yes we'll be right there..." And she hung up the phone. Trunks heard his mother sobbing in the next room,  
  
"Mom?" He said  
  
"Bura is hurt, she got into a car accident…" The teal haired woman said crying even more. There was a mixed of anger and sadness and Trunks' pale face. His father had heard too and came in. But like always you could never read his fathers face and even in times of grief he never showed any kind of emotion.  
  
Bura blinked her big blue eyes over and over again getting use to the bright lights.  
  
"Where am I?" She said quietly, and then saw a person walk into the room  
  
"Your at the Hospital." A lady in all white  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Just then Bra tried to sit up and felt enormous jolts of pain shoot through her back and legs. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as everything started to come back to her. Trunks. Sneaking out. The rave. Bay. Roxi. Cars. Loud noises.  
  
"Ar… are… are Ba… Bay and Roxi ok?" She asked through sobs and then the lady left without answering her question. At this Bura cried even harder, eventually crying herself to sleep.  
  
---------- 


End file.
